Another Seed Is Planted
by anonyreaderfan
Summary: When Damon staked Lexi she asked *Why?*. The seeds of her destruction were planted throughout their history together. One was planted in the 1920's. Another in the 1940's.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries is the property of the CW. No copyright infringement is intended.

~1942~

The crowded noisy bar suited him. He sipped his drink, nodding his head to the rhythm of the lively jazz music. He was casually killing time until he met Charlotte when he felt the weight of a familiar light slap on his back. His eyebrows rose as he turned to see a diffident Stefan standing in front of him, obviously unsure of the reaction he would get.

Damon's face reflected his shock and disbelief. He briefly licked his lips and after a moment he turned slowly and rose, half leaning back on the bar, maintaining a distance between them.

"You look like a guy I used to know."

"Hello Damon." Stefan answered quietly.

"Come to put a stake in my heart." Damon smiled, dramatically patting the area as if inviting it.

Stefan smiled now. "More like come to bury the hatchet." He held out his right hand to show his sincerity.

Damon squinted at the extended hand for a moment, as if weighing the gesture. His face stayed solemn and then broke into a grin. He warmly clasped the offered hand but it didn't feel like it was enough. He laughed and pulled his brother into a heartfelt bear hug. Stefan surrendered eagerly to the embrace, returning it with zest.

It felt like old times. Their father wasn't much for physical contact but their mother had been and they followed her example, easily expressing their affection with touches; hugs or ruffling hair or pats on the back. Damon was always casually slinging an arm over his little brother's shoulder.

He had almost forgotten how close they had been before the discord sown by Katherine has poisoned their relationship. He felt a lot of his anger and distrust melt in the warm embrace.

He compelled the person near him to leave giving Stefan a seat. He was not pleased when Lexi took a seat on the other side of Stefan. Their last meeting had been less than cordial and he wasn't happy she was still hanging around his brother.

He forced a smile and refrained from saying anything other than hi to her which she coolly returned.

Drinks were ordered and Stefan filled his brother in on his current plans. Stefan playfully tapped his hands on the bar.

Damon listened to him and his enthusiasm brought an unrestrained smile to his face. "Egypt! Finally going to get to see the pyramids."

Stefan grinned looking back and forth between his brother and Lexi as he explained. "Well, doubt if I'll get to see much driving an ambulance."

Damon didn't even have to think about it. "Think they'll have room for another driver? I can handle some war if it means spending some quality time with my little brother."

Lexi's immediate admonitory frown didn't escape him.

Stefan looked happily from Damon to Lexi who immediately changed her expression to a smile.

He promptly said. "You know what? I'll talk to my CO."

He wiggled his eyebrows, drained his drink, and hopped up. "I'll get us another round."

Damon couldn't keep the delight off his face. The happy grin was wiped off when Lexi slid over toward him. The smile she kept plastered on her face in case Stefan looked back didn't match her determined tone.

"You're not going." She curtly insisted.

Damon made no effort to control his face. "I don't like you."

Lexi took up the attack with gusto. As she spoke Damon turned his head away, body language rejecting whatever she was going to say. "In 1912 you pressured Stefan into drinking human blood. He's been trying to put his ripper days behind him but he needs to see death and blood and deal with them as part of life. He needs balance and restraint."

Damon argued. "What makes you think I'm not balanced and restrained?"

Lexi made no attempt to soften her response. "That fact that you never have been. You think only what you want first, second, and third. Stefan's better off alone then in your company."

That hurt but Damon wouldn't let it show. He angrily replied. "Well, I beg to differ."

Stefan rushed over with three glasses. He divided them up and quickly proposed a toast.

"To the Salvatores in Egypt."

"Cheers." He clinked glasses with his brother who responded with his own. "Cheers."

Stefan turned to Lexi and repeated the salutation and clink.

Lexi responded with a smile when Stefan was facing her but shot a nasty glare at Damon when his back was to her.

Damon's eyes were unflinching as he returned Lexi's stare.

The evening was brought to an abrupt end by Charlotte. She suddenly appeared pushing her way through the crowd supporting an unconscious woman.

"Did you forget you were supposed to meet us for dinner?" She asked cheekily.

Nonplussed Damon responded, hands flapping in a nervous gesture. "Sorry I lost track of time."

"I brought you leftovers." She jerked the woman's head back to expose a messy, still bleeding bite mark.

"Charlotte!" He hissed reprovingly, glancing around to see if anybody was looking.

She shoved the woman into Stefan's unprepared arms. He reflexively caught her, grasping at the closest body part which was the bloody neck. Damon quickly seized the woman from his brother, putting her on his other side so his body was between her and his brother.

Lexi roughly grabbed her, ordering. "Get away from him."

Stefan's eye veins pulsed black as the smell of the fresh blood stimulated his scent glands. He held his blood covered fingers up to his face, staring at them in fascination.

"Lexi!" He softly pleaded for help. "Lexi!"

A horrified Damon put a soothing hand on his brother's shoulder and tried desperately to break through his brother's stupor. "Stefan! Stefan!"

Trying to balance the now semiconscious woman he reached one last time for his brother only to meet air as Lexi grabbed him and propelled him towards the door. His last urgent "Stefan!" was not heard.

Lexi took the time to turn and deal one more blow. "She's better off without you too." She quickly followed his brother out the door.

Charlotte just gave Damon a big 'Can you believe her?' amused smile.

Damon disgusted by Charlotte and chagrined at upsetting his brother stood helplessly by.

_How is this my fault? How is he in control? He can't even deal with blood on one person! She's crazy. He has to learn to deal with this! He needs me with him._


	2. Chapter 2

Damon got out of the taxi, looking around. He spotted the Union Station Depot on the other side of the street. He hefted his regulation khaki duffel bag on his shoulder and headed in. A porter politely indicated the baggage cart to dump his bag on.

She was waiting off to the side, intent on ambushing him before he could reach his brother.

"Damon."

He looked over, sighing, shoulders drooping, anticipating an argument, when he recognized her voice.

"I know what you did." She accused. "And you're not going overseas with Stefan. Do you understand me?" She spoke in a quiet tone but she was adamant.

He gave an un-amused laugh, vaguely wondering how she had found out about his efforts to break the sire bond with Charlotte. "Uncle Sam begs to differ." He rebutted.

"You just killed twelve innocent people!"

He looked quickly around to see if anyone was listening and then stepped closer to her. "How do you know they didn't have it coming?" He argued vehemently, his face tense.

She spoke softly, sensibly. "Your brother spent the last twenty years racked with guilt, fighting the temptation to drink human blood. He's serving in war as penance for the pain he's caused. If he finds out what you did he'll want to know how it is you function without guilt for the things that you do. He'll turn to you for guidance like he did before and he'll become the ripper of Monterey all over again."

He didn't want to hear it and his face reflected his conflict. As his brow furrowed the bitter thought flashed through his mind.

_How will he find out unless you tell him? Do you think I'll brag about it? You'll make sure he knows if I try to go with him, won't you?_

He tried to make her see his point of view. "I've pretty much been on my own since our little falling out in 1912. Did you ever think that I might just need my little brother?"

"And that's why you can't go. It might be good for you Damon but it will destroy Stefan."

Damon followed her eyes out to the platform where his brother, dressed in his uniform stood, looking around, probably looking for him.

"For once you need to put someone else in front of yourself."

She seemed so sure of herself. Damon licked his lip uncertainly.

"You need to let him go." She insisted.

In the face of her certainty and his indecision he gave way. It hurt to have to leave him. He wouldn't meet her gaze as he made his decision. His face and body reflected his conflicting emotions. He wanted, no needed to be with his brother again. But even more than that he didn't want to harm him. He felt he could help him but if he insisted she would ruin it and he couldn't hurt his brother . . not again.

"Good luck brother." He whispered softly.

Damon slowly left the depot without ever again looking at or talking to Lexi. He crossed the street to stand under a sheltering overhang. He was at a loss, lacking a sense of purpose. He had no desire now other than to leave Charlotte and New Orleans behind him.

He stood watching enviously as people bustled by. People with a destination. People with a sense of purpose – meeting friends, working, walking arm in arm, heading home to loved ones. Letting his brother leave without him left such a hollow feeling.

He suffered silently, losing track of time, until he saw Lexi emerge from the station and hail a taxi. His face hardened.

"I lied. I don't dislike you." He whispered softly. "I hate you!"

~ FIN ~


End file.
